deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Deku vs Mob
Colormutant= Two combatants that fight with percentages Izuku Midoryia, Deku Wiz: In a world where superpowers are common, the world needs heroes to defend the world. Boomstick: Which is what Young Midoryia inspired to be, however something terrible happened to him. wiz: He was born Quirkless Boomstick: wait hold on what less? Wiz: Quirks, a super human power that 80% of the population has, ranging from extendible eye balls to one of the most powerful quirks of all time. Boomstick: One for all! Held by no one else but the #1 Hero in the world All Might! Wiz: Yes, except that One for all has a secret. It can be passed down from one person to another. Gaining power with every user. Boomstick: Yea, and All might being the 8th user means it's pretty powerful. Wiz: But what Midoriya didn't know was that Wiz: he was about to become the ninth user. Boomstick: What Him! Wiz: Yes, and after some training being All Might's successor. He got Accepted into UA. A academy for training the next generation of heroes! Boomstick: See One For All comes with some kick ass abilities. Like the ability to punch so hard he changes the freaking weather. Or he can manifest full cowling Wiz: Full Cowling is were Midoryia sacrifices a little bit of his power and in return becomes several times faster. However, he currently can only sustain 8% of the power with out damaging himself. Boomstick: That's ONLY 8%! SPOILERS FOR THE MANGA Wiz: yes he also has access to one of the pervious users quirks, Black Whip https://i.imgur.com/LUNFM1B.png Boomstick: Black Whip is basically a bunch of tendrils that can extend from Izuku's body, like an octopus! Wiz: Uh yeah, at Full Cowling he's able to move faster than eyesight as seen when he fought overhaul. he's also precise enough to dash around a room without stepping on a single piece of All Might Merch. Boomstick: Talk About a fan boy... spoilers over Wiz: He's able to go above 100% and achieve one million percent! Shigeo Kageyama, Mob Death Battles Recap https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KYTaY21z07I&t=700s Pre-Fight In a destroyed city the class of 1-A is helping pro heroes save survivors. Midoryia and Bakugo are helping when they encounter a kid trapped under debris. "HEY KID ARE YOU OKAY!" Bakugo shouts angerly. The boy worms out from under the debris and looks at the two "oh, im Mob. Thank you" "oh its okay we-" "KID, YOU CAN WALK SO GO TO THE REFUGE CAMP! NOW!" Bakugo cuts off Midoryia. 47% "Wait you all are pro heroes, you should be more caring right?" "DAMN YOU KID" Bakugo says using his quirk to blast the kid into a wall. 86% "You shouldn't use your powers on others" Mob says. "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Bakugo says unleashing a mass explosion on the kid. 100% Suddenly a giant boulder is smashed into the blonde boy sending him flying away. This angers Midoryia "Full Cowling!" He yells jumping up to Mob. "You're dealing with me now!" Fight Deku unleashes his kick, only for it to hit Mob's shield, who scoffs this off and picks up a building from behind them, throwing it at the Midoryia. Deku turns around only to had the building crush him. Mob floats back down, calming himself "If only you didn't step in for that boy..." "SMASH!" mob lets out a gasp and turns around only to be met with a kick to the face, sending him flying through a building. Izuku relaxes, losing full cowling. "His quirk is pretty strong, I wonder if we can't talk about this afterwards. Suddenly Mob seemingly teleports behind Deku. Sending him into the air, then teleporting ahead and slamming Deku back into the ground. Mob then picks up a bunch of building and throws them all at Midoryia, who uses full cowling to dash around the buildings, getting closer to Mob, all while making himself hard to predict. Mob tries to find Deku, whose behind him and barrages Mob while a fury of kicks before sending him into the ground. Deku then shoots himself downwards. "SMASH!" Deku screams. Mob barely moving out of the way in time. Mob then rips out a small islands worth of the ground and lifts them up into the air. Deku then aims his finger at Mob, and starts firing off shots of wind, breaking his fingers in the process. Mob simply flies around all of these and dashes at Midoryia. Deku then aims one of his singers at Mob and fires, sending mob backwards. But the air shots the mob dodges ricochets back into him, only to be blocked by his shield. Deku takes this time to dash up to Mob, fist cocked back. "100% percent, SMASH!" Sending mob through this floating island and a little bit of the Earth. Deku lands on the ground and sighs, before a giants explosion sounds from Mob's impact. ???% Results Music |-| NecromercerV2= ' MobvsDeku.jpg|'Necromercer''' 77151878_744517692730251_5899573056380076032_n.jpg MobvsDeku2.jpg|'NecromercerV2' Mob VS Deku.png|Sharaku Jr. ' 'Intro' '''Necro: Some are born powerful, and other gain them through extraordinary means. These two are the perfect examples of these two sides of the fence.' Mercer: Right. Izuku Midoriya, the soon to be symbol of peace, whos is better known as Deku. Necro: And Shigeo Kageyama, the psychic of seasoning city, and also known as Mob. Mercer: He's Necro and I'm Mercer. Necro: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! 'Deku Smashes Into DEATH BATTLE!' Necro: Izuku Midoriya was born powerless in a world full of super powers. Mercer: Damn, that's rough. Anyway, Izuku is a massive fan of the #1 Hero, All Might. This inspired Midoriya to strive to be a hero, despite not having a quirk.(This universes version of a super power) Necro: Through some very unlucky circumstances, Izuku actually met his hero, All Might, who upon seeing Midoriya's fight with a slime monster, (It got weird...) All Might gave this kid his powers. Midoriya now had what he had always wanted, a quirk. But, this was not just any quirk. This quirk was known as One For All, a super powerful quirk that becomes stronger the more it gest passed down, with Midoriya being the eight user of One For All. Mercer: But what does this quirk do? It grants the user super strength and super speed, but at a terrible cost. To any person with an average physique, this quirk is a death sentence, as it literally destroys the users body. So Midoriya had to train. One Rocky Training Session Later Necro: After months of brutal training, Izuku could control a whopping...5% of One For All. Mercer: Ouch. That's gotta sting. But anyway, Midoriya didn't stop there. He's despite hurting himself every time he used his power continued to fight on, and train, even managing to get an internship with Gran Torino, the hero who trained All Might. Necro: After gaining the Nickname Deku, Izuku became stronger than ever. Through training with Gran Torino, Midoriya soon learned a new ability, Full Cowling, which allowed Midoriya to better use the power of All For One. This power allows Midoriya to fight without hurting his body, due to him spreading the power out evenly through his body. 'Mercer: With full cowling, Izuku gets weaker, but is far faster than he is in base.' 'Necro: Deku has a shit ton of attacks, the first of which being Detroit Smash, a powerful punch which is easily able to topple entire buildings with a single strike! At the cost of Deku's arm of course.' 'Mob Gives 100% in DEATH BATTLE!' 'Set' 'Fight' 'Verdict' 'Next Time' Bonus: Carol of the Bells There's someone in the house...I was just hoping for a silent night. BIlly Lenz Billy Chapman Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Necromercer Category:Adopted by Necromercer Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Brains vs Brawn Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles